Lo que me Trae el Viento
by Mizuru Temari
Summary: TODO LO VIVIDO, TODO LO SUCEDIDO... ¡XFIN PDO BESARTE SBNDO Q ERES UNICAMENTE MIA! ¡ItaTema! ¡ACTUALZIADO HASTA EL CAPITULO 21! ¡¡COMPLETO! CONTINÚA EN Simplemente no Era un Sueño
1. Baño de Sangre

_**Baño de Sangre **_

Otro día más mis manos están bañadas con sangre, mi cuerpo tiene ese hedor incrustado, mis ojos son el reflejo de esa sangre, mi expresión es fría sin expresión señalada, torturo a mis víctimas, juego con ellas hasta que me cansó y arrebató sus vidas con suma tranquilidad. Mi mente no se arrepiente de ello, mi compañero colabora en esos asesinatos, no hay otra palabra que defina mejor esto que "Asesinato", arrebatamos vidas sin miramiento alguno y estamos satisfechos de ello. De vez en cuando recuerdó palabras que dije hace ya años a la persona que más aprecié una vez a la cual el daño que le hice jamás podría ser reparado, yo sólo busco un poder amyor al que tengo, siempre más poder.

El primer ligero descanso libre de asesinatos y de la compañía de mi compañero, frente a un lago en las inmediaciones de un bosque de fresnos. Mojo mi rostro con las frescas aguas y observó mi reflejo entre las ondas que e provocado, me pregunto si en cuanto vuelva tendré de nuevo que asesinar a alguien. De repente un ligero aroma a Iris envuelve el lugar, cubró de nuevo mi rostro de sombras colocándome el sombrero y observó las nuevas ondas que el viento produce en el lago.

Cuando regreso me encuentro a mi compañero esperándome con su arma a la espalda, con ese aire de supremacía que lo caracteriza, llegó a él y sigo andando, él se pone a mi altura y me explica de qué trata nuestro nuevo asesinato, un estúpido que logró herir a uno de los nuestros, un ligero corte sin importancia en la cara, pero en fin, que más da, no hay nada que hacer así que cumpliremos el asesinato y regresaremos para informarnos de nuestro siguiente objetivo.


	2. Aroma de Iris

_**Aroma de Iris **_

Una misión ridícula, más sencilla que quitarle un caramelo a un niño, cada vez creo que quizás todo esto no sirve para nada, por muchos que asesine no me siento más fuerte, mi cimpañero opina que eso es porque llevamos unos cuantos encargos sin toparnos con alguien que merezca la pena asesinar, un cuerpo ágil de piel perfecta con el que gocemos como antaño hicimos, cortar esa piel y ver la sangre que emana por una piel dorada.

Creo que tiene algo de razón, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos con alguien que mereciese la pena, además no dejo de recordar aquel Aroma a Iris, me trajo una tranquilidad extraña, por las noches en sueños veo una figura de mujer algo difusa, es esa extraña la que emana ese aroma, un aroma que sólo ella debe poseer. Joder.. ya me estoy liando, el jefe ya nos ha vuelto a encargar otra ridiculez de misión, en la zona más boscosa que hay. En fin, me coloco bien el sombrero y salgo hacia allí junto a mi compañero, no tardaremos mucho en regresar.. que monotonía de vida...

Misiones absurdas paralelas al verdadero objetivo, son demasiados los que saben ahora de nosotros, demasiados para los que somos enemigos, crueles asesinos sin piedad. Nosotros sabemos lo que estamos haciendo mejor que nadie, luchamos con conseguir lo que anelamos aunque signifique acabar con miles de vidas.

Últimamente no dejo de pensar en la figura de mis sueños, mi compañero no sabe nada sobre ella, en mis sueños esa figura se mueve sensual, atrayente, muchas veces busco alcanzar el sueño para verla en ellos y descifrar quien es esa extraña mujer. Unos extraños brazos me rodean el cuello y unos labios suabes se unen a los míos, sus manos recorren mi espalda desprendiéndome de la camiseta, su aroma embriaga mis sentidos recorriendo sus curvas suavemente con los dedos, notando la delicadeza de esa piel, puedo notar mi cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo y su respiración acelerada a la par con la mía, sus labios apretados conteniendo gritos de placer y... Como cada vez, se desvanece en la nada, creo que la única finalidad por la cual trato de dormir ahora es encontrarla de nuevo en mis sueños a pesar de saber que se desvancerá de ellos para regresar al día siguiente. No se que me ocurre con esa mujer, me atrae y me fascina aún desconociendo de quién se trara, una mera ilusión, una de esas fantasías que todos tenemos alguna vez, la persona perfecta capaz de cambiarnos. ¿Cómo algo tan sumamente fascinante y excitante podría existir?


	3. ¿Un Ángel! ¿Una Diosa! ¡No! Eres la C

_**¿Un Ángel? ¿Una Diosa? ¡No! Eres la Chica a la que Quiero **_

Regresábamos de una misión cuando un ruido entre los árboles nos alertó, pero antes de que pudiésemos darnos cuenta para hacer algo una sombra cayó sobre nosotros. Mi compañero que fue el que se libró de casi todo el peso de lo que nos habóa cogido encima, al notar cómo venían más hacia donde nos encontrábamos lo agarró y tirando de mi nos alejamos rapidamente de ese lugar buscando alguna zona oculta donde poder escondernos y estudiar lo que nos había caído encima.

Por fin encontramos una gruta escondida en un barranco, allí aún quedaba algo de agua de lluvia almacenada, mi compañero se marchó un rato para asegurarse de que estaríamos seguros allí. Mientras, yo, me encargaba de aquella figura, en seguida me di cuenta de que se trataba de una kunoichi, su ropa estaba bañada en sangre, tenía heridas por doquier y sus reservas de chakra estaban al mínimo, rasgué un poco de tela y la empañé en el agua con el fin de que me sirviese para quitarle la sangre de la piel. Tal y como iba eliminando la sangre medio seca iba descubriendo una piel dorada, de vez encuando soltaba algún gemido cuando rozaba alguna de las heridas, pero parecía que se encontraba demasiado exhausta como para despertarse completamente, y aunque lo hiciese, estaría completamente indefensa.

Cuando por fin la sangre había sido limpiada encontré de nuevo aquel aroma a Iris, muy ligero, distorsoniado con el olor a sangre, dirigí mi vista hacia la mujer, si, ese aroma provenía de ella, sin embargo cuanto más la observaba me parecía más niña, su rostro estaba endurecido por la soledad y el miedo, su pelo recogido de modo infantil, su cuerpo demasiado bien para que fuese una niña, pero aún no era el de una mujer. Ligeramente pude ver el color de sus ojos cuando despertó fue como ver el mar en sus ojos, la misma inmensidad, la misma sensación de vacío. Parecía que aun estaba demasiado débil, demasiado dolorida y falta de chakra, cuando poso sus ojos en mí tenía una expresión tranquila, daba la sensación de estar resignada a una muerte retrasada ligeramente. No dijo nada, volvió a cerrar los ojos y giró ligeramente el rostro hacia el lado opuesto al que me hayaba.

Mi compañero no tardó en regresar y confirmó la seguridad en ese lugar, al menos durante unas cuantas horas, parecía ofuscado por habernos desviado para "rescatarla" de sus perseguidores y estar ahora en esa situación. Como si yo estuviese feliz por esta situación, a veces no sé como somos compañeros, aunque luchar con él a mi lado es mucho más sencillo que si fuese cualquier otro. Tratamos de ponernos de acuerdo sobre la joven, dejarla ahí era como abandonarla a su suerte, llevárnosla con nosotros demasiado complicado y llevarla a alguna aldea demasiado arriesgado. No entendía porque conseguir que sobreviviese nos parecía a ambos algo fundamental, me preguntó si él también conoció a alguien como ella a partir de aquel lago.

Finalmente acordamos llevarla con nosotras hasta las inmediaciones de la base, hablaríamos con el jefe y allí su destino sería elegido, fuese cual fuese sería así.


	4. ¡Danza con Kodachi!

_**¡Danza con Kodachi!**_

Parecía que la chica ya se encontraba algo mejor, aunque demasiado débil para llevar sus armas y con el chakra aún algo inestable, mi compañero se cargó todo el armamento de la kunoichi como si tal cosa a pesar de pesar sus buenos veinte y algo kilos, yo me quité capa y sombrero guardándolos en mi bolsa de viaje y me la cargué a corderetas con las manos cruzadas en la espalda para que el trayecto fuese menos pesado para ambos, en caso de que nos atacasen sería más fácil defenderme de este modo a pesar de que parezca algo más complicado, la kunoichi a pesar de ser consciente de todo lo que estábamos haciendo no dijo nada, cuando rasgué su yukata palmo y medio por debajo de sus caderas no soltó ni una palabra. Cuando me agaché para que se subiese lo hizo sin rechistar rodeándome el cuello con delicadeza, su aroma en ese instante me rodeó de un modo embriagador.

Nos movíamos deprisa, a pesar de algunos trompicones ella se ajustaba de tal manera que no molestaba a ninguno de mis movimientos, toda ella parecía acoplarse de forma perfecta, daba la sensación de no pesar absolutamente nada, un par de veces pude notar como apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro derecho y respiraba con tranquilidad, no lo entendía del todo como podía confiar de ese modo en alguien que no conocía y sabiendo que todo el mundo ninja conocía de la existencia de Akatsuki y la ropa por la cual era fácil identificaros, capas negras con nubes rojas y un sombrero, además del típico anillo. Era deducible que ella sabía que pertenecíamos a Akatsuki, ¿entonces? Noté como se sujetaba un poco más a mi casi en el mismo instante en que varios ninjas aparecieron con la cara cubierta por las típicas mascaras de Anbu y sus armas listas para luchar.

Mi compañero se acomodo el fardo con las armas de la chica y agarró su arma amenazadoramente, yo activé mis propias armas para la batalla, noté como ella se soltaba de mí dejándose caer al suelo y con una habilidad increíble agarraba una de sus armas. Parecía que esos no eran nuestros perseguidores, sino sus perseguidores. Su mirada presentaba su decisión a luchar, mi compañero la miró de reojo mientras controlaba cada ligero movimiento de nuestros asaltantes, él y yo ejecutamos nuestros diferentes ataques mientras ella se lanzaba contra un par de Anbu su rapidez para ejecutar movimientos era impresionante, la forma en que atacaba con sus kodachis era como una danza inimitable. En poco tiempo todos habían quedado esparcidos por la zona, ella nos observaba a ambos, su cuerpo parecía luchar por mantenerla de pie y su rostro se mantenía observando un vacío. La agarramos y nos alejamos de allí más rápido que antes. Las cosas quizás fuesen más entretenidas que de costumbre.


	5. ¡Suntuosa Realidad

_**¡Suntuosa Realidad!**_

Ella realmente había transformado nuestra última misión en algo más interesante, parecía ser que aquellos que la perseguían deseaban obtener algo valioso para ellos y su única fuente de información era ella. Por algún extraño motivo parecía que todos sus movimientos se amoldasen perfectamente a los nuestros, su cuerpo aparentaba ser mucho más ligero de lo que debiera para poder llevar tal cantidad de equipamiento con ella, sin embargo parecía que todas aquellas armas tuviesen la única función de ser empuñadas por esa kunoichi.

Tras un par de días parecía completamente recuperada, aún algo inestable y confundida pero en plena forma, se notaba cuando por las noches, al hacer un alto en el camino agarraba un peculiar katana y la manejaba a placer como una ligero extensión de su brazo, era empuñada de tal modo que apenas sobresalía del brazo más que unos pocos palmos, pero en el momento que ella deseaba la totalidad de la katana sobresalía de este y se movía como parte del brazo, su rapidez y sumo control con toda esa clase de armas era admirable, me pregunto como alguien tan joven puede controlar de tan inestimable manera toda esa variedad de peculiares armas, armas cortas, largas, de defensa, de ofensiva, cuerpo a cuerpo, a distancia…

Pronto llegaríamos a la base y allí esa joven pasaría a tener una nueva historia, si entraba sólo habría dos caminos posibles, morir, o convertirse en uno de los nuestros, a lo cual suele ser la opción más descartable, pero viendo su modo de manejar las armas, quizás, sólo quizás alguien como ella pudiese unirse a la organización. Mi compañero se pasaba horas observándola, planteándose aquella idealizada víctima que tiempo antes me describió, la kunoichi encajaba a la perfección con esa víctima, cuerpo ágil de piel perfecta y dorada, observar la sangra emanar de esa piel dorada recorriéndola… si luchar contra ella sería algo increíble que nos permitiría mantenernos lejos de la oxidación, sin embargo pensar que en sueños, esa figura de mis sueños, tenía una forma cada vez más definida, su embriagador aroma coincidía con el de la joven y por primera vez, en uno de los sueños la oí pronunciar mi nombre "Shu", cuando oí a la joven kunoichi llamarme reclamándome por favor si podía alcanzarle su arma más usual algo en mi recibió un cortocircuito que m dejo unos breves segundos inmóvil observándola antes de reaccionar y alcanzarle su magnífica arma.


	6. ¡Presentación ante Rei!

_**¡Presentación ante "Rei"!**_

Quizás realmente aquella joven podía ser… no, no era posible que fuesen la misma persona, o quizás… ¡No! ¡Imposible! Apenas una muchacha, no podía tratarse de la misma persona, sin embargo su voz, su aroma… eran idénticos, ¿acaso podía haber dos mujeres iguales?

Mi compañero y yo decidimos que era mejor esperar un poco más antes de llevarla ante "Rei". La "Murasakîro"… no sabíamos si llevarla o no, ella parecía no importarle mucho dónde la conducíamos ni tampoco parecía importarle que perteneciésemos a Akatsuki. Mi compañero, "Minami", opinaba que cuanto antes acabásemos con un problema antes disfrutaremos del relax de nuestros respectivos aposentos, así que tras comentarle la situación en que ella se encontraba, "Murasakîro" sonrío y nos pidió que hiciésemos lo que debíamos, al fin y al cabo habíamos sido nosotros quienes habíamos salvado su vida y ahora ésta nos pertenecía para hacer con ella lo que gustásemos.

Parecía increíble, aquella muchacha era más adulta de lo que parecía, cierto era que ningún dato sabíamos de ella, por nombre no había dado "Murasakîro", evidentemente un alias con el que poder referirnos a ella sin que supiésemos quién era, de igual modo nosotros usábamos nuestro alias dentro de la organización. Su firmeza ante la situación en que se hallaba era admirable, su voz no se entrecortaba, su mirada era firme, y su cuerpo mostraba la más inalterable tranquilidad. Así pues nos entrego todos sus armas para que no hubiese motivo de que fuese una "amenaza" para el resto de presentes de la organización, además que según ella así podía ir mucho más ligera. "Minami" parecía estar algo en desacuerdo pues, todo el armamento de la kunoichi debía cargarlo él, yo me limitaba a vigilar cualquier tipo de movimiento cercano a nosotros. Ella parecía algo ida de vez en cuando pero en algo como esto era de suponer una reacción por el estilo al menos, de todos nuestros "capturados", era la primera en venir por propia voluntad sin reprochar ni objetar nada.

Una vez ante la entrada "Kai" se mostró ante nosotros y tras cerciorarse de que "Murasakîro" estaba completamente desarmada, le sujeto las manos para que no pudiese hacer nada raro y nos permitió entrar con el tras nosotros dejando una copia fuera vigilando las inmediaciones.

Toda la estancia estaba a oscuras exceptuando un par de antorchas que apenas iluminaban treinta cm. a su alrededor, era extraño, estábamos todos, parecía una reunión de miembros, "Rei", al ser informado de nuestro regreso por "Kai" nos ordenó inmediatamente que nos presentásemos ante él junto a "Murasakîro". Cuando ella quedó ante él parecía que estuviese siendo escrutada, que cada cm. de su cuerpo estuviese pasando un examen minucioso, me resulto sumamente repulsivo, parecía el juguete nuevo de un niño, pasaría por sus manos para luego acabar en las manos de otros. Sin embargo ella aguantaba firme la mirada escrutadora de todos y más fuertemente la de "Rei".

"Rei": Bien, ¿qué hace aquí?

"Minami": de regreso de la última misión nos cayó encima, había un equipo de Anbu tras ella por lo cual era fácil que nos pillasen también a nosotros. Además, si la perseguía un cuerpo de elite significa que o bien se llevó algo o, como nos dijo ella, la buscan para encontrar algo..

"Rei": (pasando de mirar a "Minami" a mirar a "Murasakîro") ¿Sabes que podemos acabar con tu vida antes de que te de tiempo a saber que estás muerta?

"Murasakîro": hai, soy plenamente consciente de que si no fuero porque os resultó peculiar para mi escasa edad en estos momentos sería un cuerpo inerte en vuestros suelos. "Shu" y "Minami" me dijeron lo que encontraría entrar aquí, pero tanto dentro como fuera tarde o temprano acabaría muerta, llevar un equipamiento completo de de armamento resulta muy pesado para huir (indicando con una mirada el fardo que portaba "Minami") además que ambos me salvaron la vida y se lo debo, mi vida en estos momentos está en su poder (mirando directamente a "Rei" a los ojos sin parpadear ni titubear)

"Rei": con que tu vida ahora les pertenece… muy bien, veremos que puedes hacer con todas esas armas contra "Minami", si consigues aguantar con vida 3 noches incluyendo esta, tu vida será perteneciente a quien has dicho, si no, ya sabes como acabarás.

"Murasakîro": hai.. (mirando a "Minami", había visto como luchaba, y sería bastante sencillo enfrentarse a él, o eso creía, quizás pudiese aguantar esas tres noches)

Por primera vez parecía que a "Rei" le importase la vida de aquellos que llevamos ante él, cierto que la mitad no solían estar precisamente vivos, pero esta ocasión sería para recordar para toda la organización, quizás una nuevo miembro se incorporase a nuestras filas.


	7. ¿Incómodo Shu?

_**¿Incómodo "Shu"?**_

Peculiar, si, muy peculiar, la kunoichi había, prácticamente, repartido todas sus armas por la sala mientras iba luchando contra "Minami", no parecía ser muy lógico el reparto que estaba ejecutando, sin embargo iba prácticamente cambiando de arma cada cierto intervalo de tiempo arremetiendo contra el arma de mi compañero, el cual, parecía algo hastiado por el comportamiento tan ilógico de lo kunoichi, de tal modo, que empezó a ser él quién arremetiese sin ningún tipo de contemplación contra ella descargando todo su odio, todo su poder en cada ataque.Ella sin embargo mantenía la misma forma de luchar, sin embargo algo hizo retroceder a "Minami", era evidente que ella no había acercado suficiente ninguna de sus armas como para poder herirle, sin embargo algo había cortado en un brazo a "Minami", no era un corte importante, apenas un rasguño, pero suficiente para cabrearlo sobremanera. Pero cuanto más fuertemente arremetía ella más rápidamente lo esquivaba, su rapidez, agilidad y reflejos eran asombrosos. Sin más aviso fue ella quién se dirigió directamente hacia él desde el aire cubriéndose con su principal arma, a lo cual, "Minami" alcanzó sólo a golpear el arma y no a ella y volvió a abrírsele otro corte, pero esta vez, en la cara.

"Minami" estaba muy cabreado, casi todos los miembros estaban, no claramente, riéndose de él por dejarse cortar por una niñata. Parecía estar cegado por un cabreo increíble, ya que se lanzaba a atacar sin más, muy impropio de él. Sin embargo en el momento en que iba a ser golpeada de lleno "Rei" paró el arma de "Minami" y dio por terminado el enfrentamiento.

"Rei": bueno… hasta aquí, guarda tus armas muchacha… "Minami" enfunda la tuya, está claro que la chica es muy buena para su edad… bien, como dije, tu vida ahora le pertenece a él, "Minami", tú acompáñame, tengo que hablar contigo, los demás, seguid con lo vuestro, no quiero veros parados

Como si una ola fuerte del mar invadiese el lugar, la sala quedó vacía, quedándonos solos. Ella ya había recogido sus armas y al parecer las había ocultado entre sus ropas porque el fardo estaba vacío. Estaba de pie donde momentos antes "Rei" había detenido el arma de "Minami", observaba atenta mi decisión… algo incómodo, pero una vez ya estas acostumbrado a dar órdenes no lo resultaba… tanto. Sin embargo, aún así, era bastante violenta esa situación, prácticamente es que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

"Murasakîro": … ¿Qué he de hacer "Shu"?

"Shu": ¿eh? ¿pues? No se "Murasa…"

"Murasakîro": (sin dejarle terminar) sabes como me llamo, llámame por mi nombre… pero cuando no haya nadie más onegai..

"Shu": ¿cómo sabes que sé tu nombre?

"Murasakîro": por que ya te lo había dicho… la primera vez que me viste te lo dije…

"Shu": no… espera… el lago?

"Murasakîro": hai.. (acercándose lentamente a él) nervioso por saber que yo…

"Shu": en absoluto… vamos, te daré tu capa… creó que luego te darán tu símbolo…

"Murasakîro": hai…


	8. Kaze

_**Kaze**_

Si, aquella kunoichi era increíblemente peculiar, tal y como le entregué las ropas las hizo pedazos dejando tan solo un top, una falda y unos guantes que encajaron a la perfección con las mallas de red que llevaba, sin pudor alguno se cambió en mi presencia fue cuando pude apreciar más la complejidad de esa kunoichi, si bien me equivoque en algo respecto a ella, si era mujer… andaría quizás por los veinte, en su piel se podía vislumbrar algunos morados prueba evidente de los golpes que había sufrido de aquellos Anbu. Una vez vestida recogió sus cabellos en una coleta alta y me miró como esperando mi aprobación. Realmente aquella kunoichi me fascinaba cada vez más, si bien la ropa la hacia aún más atractiva a la vista y la habían hecho parecer algo más mayor, pero sus ojos eran aún mejores, con la iluminación del lugar contenían el color más indescriptible que jamás nadie hubiese podido ver.

"Murasakîro": "Shu" debemos ir ya, ¿no crees?

"Shu": (salí de un ensimismamiento que provocó que cerrase los ojos unos segundos) hai.. "Rei" querrá darte las instrucciones que deberás seguir…

"Rei": bueno… "Murasakîro" es un nombre demasiado largo para hacerte el sello.. y por lo que "Minami" me ha comentado, tu nombre dentro de la organización será "Kaze", viento, vistos tus movimientos es el nombre más adecuado para ti (entregándole una cajita a "Shu"), te cambiaras a la habitación carmesí junto a tu nueva compañera, y "Kaze"… espero que sepas complementar bien tus funciones en la organización… marchaos ya, y que se acomode, no quiero oír nada que no se deba (mirando a cada uno de los miembros) mañana antes del alba os quiero a todos aquí, os daré vuestros próximos objetivos

Algunos miraron con recelo a la nueva integrante mientras que "Minami" se despedía de mi y me instaba a controlar y supervisar a "Kaze". Si bien ella parecía pasar del tema, tras la leve reverencia que hizo a "Rei" cuando este se iba y la posterior inclinación que hizo ante mi, me preguntaba si había entendido lo que "Rei" había querido decir, ella me miraba esperando que dijese algo, que le indicase lo que debía hacer a continuación. Pillándola desprevenida cogí su mano derecha y, con sumo cuidado, le puse el anillo "Kaze" en el dedo anular de la mano derecha para después depositar un tierno beso en el dorso de la mano, a partir de ese instante su vida estaba a mi completa disposición. Ella sonrío ante el gesto, no pude evitar emborrachar mis ojos de esa imagen, del brillo de sus ojos en ese instante y la ternura de su sonrisa, de nuevo ese perfume a Iris embriagaba todo mi ser. Ella me miró interrogante, no entendía el porque de mi silencio, pero aprendería que no soy persona de muchas palabras, pero por el momento parecía ser que debería hablar más de lo usual en mi.

Tal y como íbamos avanzando por los sinuosos pasillos le fui indicando la complejidad de la situación de cada sala, pensaba que le resultaría complicado recordar así que hice una leve pausa y me la encontré observando cada esquina del pasillo como haciéndose un mapa mental para poder situarse en cada momento. Tras preguntarle si se acordaba del recorrido hasta ahí y cerciorarme de que si se acordaba continuamos con el trayecto hasta la estancia carmesí, era denominada así por el color de las paredes y toda la decoración en sí, los muebles eran de madera oscura, el rojo de las pareces encajaba con los detalles en negro de la decoración, además parecía que "Rei" se había encargado de que aquella sala quedase para nuestro exclusivo uso, había que realizar un sello con la utilización de nuestros respectivos anillos.

Parecía que el hecho de que la habitación tuviese una sola cama, de tamaño considerable, y la distribución de las cosas, no la molestaban, por el contrario, pronto se hizo con uno de los armarios y empezó a repartir todo su armamento, cuando acabó suspiró débilmente mientras se giraba a observarme. Mientras ella se había dedicado a su desarme yo me preocupé más por liberarme de la capa, el gorro y el chaleco, en cuanto me vio se metió al baño para salir al poco e indicarme que podía bañarme, no me lo pensé mucho, un baño, era un baño, me liberaría de arena, tierra, y el olor de bosque, campo y sudor.

Fue meterme en la tina y sentir mi cuerpo liberarse, como si cada cm. de mi cuerpo se desentumeciese liberándose de la tensión, el agua estaba en la temperatura justa. Cuanto más relajado y adormilado me estaba quedando su voz me sobresalto, noté sus manos con el jabón recorriéndome la espalda mientras realizaba un masaje, dios… era el paraíso. De los hombros pasó a lavarme la cabeza mientras masajeaba, no dejaba de dar un masaje concienciado relajándome por completo los músculos. La sensación de relax era increíble, el perfume del jabón y su propio perfume eran como un sedante. Una vez finalizó deposito unas toallas cerca y salió del baño, esperé unos segundos más antes de salir, como eso se convirtiera en costumbre creo que me acostumbraría a la perfección. Pero la mayor de mis sorpresas fue cuando la vi con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, al parecer había entrado así al baño para no agobiarse con el calor y la humedad, sentada de rodillas encima de la cama, me indicó que me recostase en ella boca abajo, lo hice y al instante noté su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus rodillas a mis costados y sus manos impregnadas con una crema que olía como ella realizando un nuevo masaje extendiéndola por mi cuerpo, dios… eso era un auténtico paraíso… quizás la mejor parte de todas fue la que siguió, el masaje boca arriba…


	9. Muñeca de Cristal

_**Muñeca de Cristal**_

Cuando finalizó el masaje se metió al baño, sinceramente aquello me estaba resultando bastante excitante, oí el agua de la tina cuando se lavaba el pelo y antes que empezar a espiarla, que sería lo más normal en caso de algunos.., decidí vestirme un poco más y liberarme de esa toalla humedad antes de coger un constipado. Tardo menos de diez minutos en salir del baño con la toalla ceñida al cuerpo, observé su yukata doblado cuidadamente junto a su ropa de miembro, con eso no podría dormir, me acerqué a uno de los armarios y le di una de mis camisetas negras, de sobras era evidente que le iba a quedar grande y ella lo supo en cuanto la desdobló, me miró un instante antes de volver a meterse al baño para ponérsela encima y volver a salir. Bueno, el resultado no fue muy.. relajante… con toalla ya había sido difícil mirarla, pero ahora, la camiseta casi mostraba más de lo que tapaba. Tenía la cara relajada ajena a lo que esa escena podía resultar, bueno… eso iba a ser complicado, lo que más me refrenaba era el pensar que era como unos diez años, mínimo, menor que yo.

Puesto que tenía sus cosas en la parte derecha de la cama decidí tumbarme en el lado izquierdo de espaldas a el lugar que ella ocuparía, sin embargo no la noté tumbarse en la cama. Abrí los ojos y me la encontré de pie como si estuviera pensándose si tumbarse o simplemente sentarse, no le de más importancia y volví a girarme, casi inmediatamente la noté tumbarse y ya me relaje por completo hasta que noté sus manos aferrándose a mi camiseta y acurrucándose en mi espalda. Abrí un poco los ojos y la oí rogarme con la voz quebrada que la dejase permanecer así, un nudo se me formó en la garganta, aquel contacto estaba empezando a desquiciarme aunque al oír su voz apagada y arrimarse un poco más todo se desvaneció, me giré quedando cara a cara con ella y sin mirarla con los ojos cerrados la abracé juntándola más. Antes de dormirme ya por completo oí un suave y dulce "gracias".

Debían de ser las seis de la madrugada cuando noté como una mano me acariciaba la cara, era una sensación tan agradable que no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, mas, finalmente, decidí hacerlo, observé el rostro más bello que hasta ahora hubiese podido vislumbrar, lo único que impactaba y rompía esa paz eran unas lagrimas cristalinas, la observé más detenidamente, estaba completamente dormida, sin embargo aquellas lágrimas… no eran solo por un sueño, algo más debía de estar oprimiéndola para que llorase aún dormida, mientras veía como caían esas cristalinas lágrimas notaba como se aferraba más a mí, como si tratase de que aquello que en sus sueños aferraba de igual modo fuese a separarse de ella y ella no quisiera que algo así sucediese.


	10. No es una Simple Kunoichi

_**No es una Simple Kunoichi**_

A eso de las diez y media de la mañana todos estábamos ante "Rei", aún con algo de sueño, pero firmes ante él. Dio las indicaciones y normas a seguir y cada uno se fue a lo suyo, habló luego en privado unos segundos con "Kaze" antes de que nosotros también nos fuéramos, no se que le diría pero la expresión de mi compañero se había vuelto algo más fría, con una mirada de idéntica expresión me indicó que le permitiese enfrentarse a nuestros contrincantes, según ella quería demostrarme en un combate real que podía ser de utilidad. Bueno, bien mirado tampoco es que tuviese motivos para negarme a esa petición por lo que le di mi palabra de que así sería.

Cuando ya salimos por fin, la encontré esperándome en la puerta si su arma favorita, con un gorro parecido al mío y la capa de Akatsuki, parecía muy decidida a lograr algo que no podía entender, quizás estuviese relacionado con lo que había hablado con "Rei" o quizás fuese solo imaginación mía.

Esta vez nuestros enemigos no eran precisamente moco de pavo ni tampoco escasos, sin embargo algo parecía extrañarles, mi compañero no portaba una gran arma a su espalda sino una pequeña katana al cinto, además de que no se parecían nada en la silueta; quizás fuera eso lo que le permitió atacar a ella primero, sin embargo su primera arremetida fue evitada, era razonable que debía usar la arma más efectiva contra ellos, sin embargo cuando iba a ejecutarla ella me detuvo, se plantó frente a mí y con un ataque que apenas llegué a vislumbrar completamente me encontré con los cuerpos destrozados y trozos de árboles desperdigados por la zona aunque aquello no había evitado que se hubiese dislocado un hombro por un golpe anterior de uno de los enemigos, ella no ponía gesto de que le doliese, sin embargo era evidente que algo así debía estar destrozándola. Nuestro objetivo había sido cumplido, logramos el objeto que se nos reclamó, sin embargo cuando regresamos a "Kaze" se le echó en cara su poco juicio para actuar, su debilidad para haber salido herida, etc.. Ella se mantuvo observando directamente a los ojos a "Rei" y no replicó ninguna de las acusaciones, estúpidas a mi modo de ver, el castigó tampoco es que tuviese lógica alguna, veinte golpes con el dorso de una katana en las espalda, algo así se realiza normalmente con una vara, no con una katana, no lograría aguantar ni los diez primeros teniendo un hombro dislocado, pero si alguno replicaba sería sometido a tres veces lo que ella por lo que ninguno replicó nada y observamos la escena.

Ella tumbada sobre una esterilla con un tronquillo en la boca para que mordiese y la espalda al descubierto quedando marcados cada golpe que recibía, no gritaba, no lloraba, no se movía, esta congelada, como un muró de hielo sin aparente cambio, todos permanecíamos observando preguntándonos lo mismo, ¿estaría muerta? Otros se preguntaban porque demonios no gritaba y lloraba, sin embargo disfrutaban observando la sangre discurrir por los costados emergiendo de algunas heridas que se habían abierto debido a los impactos de la katana.

Finalizados los veinte golpes todos observábamos si se movía o no, y ante nuestro asombroso se levantó como si nada, manteniendo una mirada fría, la sangre seguía un curso sinuoso por su espalda tiñendo de rojo su piel y sus ropas. "Rei" la observó un rato y me ordenó que me encargase de ella, por dios… ¿Cómo ocuparme de una muchacha que parecía el vivo retrato de la muerte? Me acerqué y le pase un brazo por detrás de mi cuello para ayudarla a caminar bien, sin embargo ella se desenganchó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto, donde ya había asombrado aquella acción asombró bastante más. Antes de llegar a la puerta del cuarto la vi caer hacia delante, pero pude alcanzarla antes de que cayera, la sujeté fuerte y la metí al cuarto tumbándola en la cama, la sangre no dejaba de salir y yo había quedado cubierto por esa viscosidad, generalmente era mi diversión, en esta ocasión era un punto de horror. No sabía que hacer antes, meterla en la tina o cerrar esas malditas heridas, fue mirarla y oír de sus labios que sacase una crema que había entre una de sus kodachi, más que una crema era una especie de ungüento, cuando lo repartí por las heridas pude notar como estas iban cerrándose gradualmente, al principio algo lentamente, pero finalmente se cerraron completamente. Esa kunoichi guardaba más sorpresas de las que podíamos pensar.

Finalmente con las heridas cerradas la cogí en volandas y la lleve a la bañera grande del baño, allí podría ocuparme mejor de limpiarla de esa maldita sangre. El contacto del agua provocó un leve gemido por el calor por su parte, pero no hizo ademán de querer salir de ahí. Cuando me cercioré de que estaba bien sentada me metí con ella en el agua y con un paño empecé mi labor, fue entonces cuando me percaté de su hombro dislocado, la giré de cara a mi y sujetándola con cuidado pero firme di un golpe que recolocó correctamente el hombro en su lugar. No se soltó sonido alguno pero si se aferró fuerte a mi, parecía tan abatida así.. más incluso que cuando la encontramos.

Cuando tras el baño conseguí que se tumbase boca abajo con la cara de lado me tumbe a su lado aferrándole la mano, al poco tiempo pude notar que se relajaba un poco quedándose dormida. No podía entender a que se debía aquel comportamiento por parte de "Rei" y mucho menos asimilar poder haber visto a una kunoichi impasible ante aquello.


	11. Ablandando el Corazón

_**Ablandando el Corazón**_

Cuando desperté noté que ella ya se había levantado, aún algo dormido me levanté rápidamente y entré al baño para ver si se encontraba ahí, cuando la vi recogiéndose el pelo con una pinza para tomar un baño con aparente normalidad mi corazón acelerado por su ausencia se calmó. Di un pequeño par de golpecitos en la puerta para atraer su atención. Al verme, como por auto reflejo, se acuclilló encogida, me quedé estático observándola, era comprensible que hiciese aquello, técnicamente estaba inconsciente cuando acabaron de darle con la katana a pesar de que su cuerpo hubiese llegado a conducirla hasta aquí. Me acerqué despacio hasta llegar a su altura, me quedé así un poco hasta que ella levantó un poco la cara para observarme, traté de sonreírle, pero era algo que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer, mi alma había sido entregada a la oscuridad, lo más parecido a una sonrisa era un esbozo de esta que daba más miedo que otra cosa, sin embargo ella no volvió a refugiarse en si misma sino que permaneció observándome, no sabía muy bien que narices hacía pero extendí una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la agarró, en el instante en que se levantó la noté abrazada a mi, encogida, las heridas no se veían pero el dolor estaba ahí, lo noté cuando rocé levemente su espalda ya que soltó un grito casi inaudible.

Con cuidado la volví a llevar a la cama y la dejé recostada arropándola, no habría más misiones en equipo junto a ella un tiempo. Sabía que ella no estaba así precisamente por lo del día anterior, su mente había reaccionado a algo más profundo, no tenía la mera intención de divagar en su vida, era uno de los miembros de la org. que menos hablaban de su vida fuera de todo eso, aunque realmente, ciertos aspectos de su vida eran de poder público. Me levanté de la cama para dejarla descansar e ir a hablar con "Rei", pero su voz me retuvo, no usó el alias, me llamó por mi verdadero nombre, la miré con la muestra única de la autenticidad de aquel nombre, ella me observaba desde la cama, parecía estar siendo vencida de nuevo por el sueño, pero volver a nombrar mi nombre extendiendo una mano hacia mí antes de abandonarse del todo al sueño, acabó por hacer que me quedase en el cuarto para cerciorarme que dormía adecuadamente.


	12. El Beso de Noche

_**El Beso de Noche**_

No sabía porque a pesar de saber quién era en vez de tratar de mantenerse alejada de mí permanecía a mi lado, incluso cuando ni le hablaba ella permanecía conmigo, silenciosa sin molestarme, de vez en cuando me interrumpía ofreciéndome un té o dulces mostrando una leve sonrisa. Era realmente placentero permanecer en el cuarto con ella allí, su aroma se respiraba por toda la habitación, el simple hecho de entrar me dejaba extasiado. Sus ojos iban convirtiéndose en unos ojos como los míos, faltos de expresividad, su rostro empezaba a ser como el de una muñeca, y su voz había quedado reducida al vacío, me preocupaba un poco, la vitalidad que parecía haber tenido anteriormente se había desvanecido casi por completo.

El silencio ahora convivía con nosotros, poco a poco ella parecía ir conociendo cada mínimo resquicio del lugar, había días que "Minami" me decía que la había visto por las estancias de "Rei" o simplemente vagaba por los pasillos. Su sonrisa había desaparecido, la organización parecía volver a estar como antes, los mismos silencios, los mismos enfrentamientos... Pero esos enfrentamientos en los cuales casi siempre era cuando uno y otro se iban a enfrentar, su sola aparición hacía que cesase esa burda peleilla.

Si había ido cambiando todo aquello, pero al mismo tiempo seguía igual, están bien esos cambios que no marcan una diferencia enorme entre el antes y el después, sino que mantienen una concordancia entre ambos. Era tan agradable tenerla cerca, pero cuanto más agradable podía ser seguir viéndola por las noches dormir más calmada pegada a su pecho, perderse en aquel rostro tranquilo y sin darse apenas cuenta, una de tantas noches que compartió con ella en la misma posición depósito un tierno beso sobre esos delicados labios.


	13. Borrachera

_**Borrachera**_

Era algo extraño, se había ido convirtiendo en la favorita de "Rei", era evidente ya que pasaba gran parte del tiempo con él para más tarde regresar al cuarto permaneciendo tumbada en la cama. Los demás sabían de la situación pero a ninguno le preocupaba en lo más mínimo, sin embargo dentro de mí algo se revolvía. Sabía que encontrarme así era mi culpa, que todo aquello era mi culpa, fui yo quien la trajo, yo quién la curó... Fui yo quién aspiro su aroma y espió su silueta difusa, soy yo quién la abraza por las noches, el que seca esas lágrimas nocturnas, quién comparte el calor...

La vez menos contada, "Minami" y yo pillamos una borrachera de cuidado, realmente él iba mucho peor que yo, pero es que él decidió acabar con las botellas en vez de dejar algunas para los demás. Tras acompañarlo hasta su cuarto me dirigí al mío, no esperaba pues encontrármela a esas horas dentro ya que solía ser la hora en que ella permanecía al lado de "Rei".

Entre en el cuarto con la camiseta de red en la mano, pensaba darme un buen baño con el cual aliviar la mente de la borrachera pero vi algo que dejó mi mente fuera de combate; ella se encontraba recostada boca abajo en la cama, las piernas cruzadas y dobladas (es decir q se apoyaba en las rodillas quedando los pies elevados respecto al resto del cuerpo que estaba recostado sobre l colchón), estaba apoyada en los codos jugueteando con algo. Me quedé unos instantes mirando hasta que finamente decidí hacer notar mi presencia, ella sólo ladeo la cara para mirarme a lo que pude ver el sujeto con que jugueteaba, el anillo. Me miró unos instantes para descruzar las piernas y girarse boca arriba en una posición tanto atrayente.

Observé sin inmutarme esa figura... su piel dorada tenía un tono muy apetecible acentuado por la luz del cuarto, su ropa interior no hacía más que acentuar ese apetito por probar algo quizás negado y la posición en que se hallaba hacia más inevitable la tentación.

La borrachera pareció desaparecer, ahora eran mis ojos quienes se emborrachaban de esa imagen.


	14. Sinceridad

_**Sinceridad**_

Mi cuerpo había permanecido unos instantes quieto observándola, el silencio llenaba el cuarto e iba haciendo el ambiente más espeso, ella me observó un poco hasta decidir colcarse el anillo de nuevo en su lugar.

"Kaze": ¿Disfrutando de la vista senpai?

"Shu": Las he observado demasiadas veces como para que me afecten ahora

"Kaze": ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que observan esos ojos?

"Shu": ¿Observar? Nada, simplemente divagan si es la misma imagen que "Rei" gusta en ver tan comúnmente desde hace un tiempo

"Kaze": ¿Cómo?

"Shu": tsk.. Déjalo (tirando la camiseta a una de las sillas del cuarto y entrando al baño)

"Kaze": ¡Éstas borracho!

"Shu": ¿Y qué si lo estoy? (mirándola con unos ojos de color intenso, con furia contenida)

"Kaze": Nada... Pero mira, aunque mañana no te vayas a acordar de lo que voy a decirte... Tal y como "Rei" dijo cuando me permitió quedarme aquí... Te entregó mi vida y así sigue siendo ahora... Cierto que últimamente paso mucho tiempo con "Rei", pero sólo quería saber porqué el anillo he de llevarlo en el anular

"Shu": Hubiese podido ser yo quién te lo dijese

"Kaze": Hai... No lo dudo, pero es que, en el tiempo que llevo aquí me enteré de que "Minami" andaba algo deprimido, al fin y al cabo erais compañeros, pensé que así podríais pasar algún rato juntos sin que fuese una molestia para ti (bajando lentamente la mirada, cruzando los brazos autoabrazándose)

"Shu": Mira que eres tonta, mientras duermes por el día paso rato de mi tiempo junto a él, por lo úncio que se le ve así es porque hace tiempo que "Rei" no le manda alguna misión (viendo que ella permanecía con la mirada puesta en el suelo se acerco unos pasos a ella) Mirame...

Ella se resistía a levantar la mirada, temía encontrarse esa expresión en aquellos ojos, sin embargo, tras una segunda llamada de su parte alzo la mirada temerosa de volver a ver esos ojos. Elevó lentamente su rostro y con lentitud abrió sus ojos esmeraldas hacia su compañero, no encontró esa furia de antes, al contrario, se topó con unos orbes negros algo engrisecidos por el tiempo y el dolor. Inconscientemente su cuerpo empezó a temblar y ante la sorpresa de él se abalanzó contra su pecho abrazándose a él, a pesar de la peste a alcohol la calidez de su cuerpo era tranquilizadora, y el aroma a Iris de ella empezó a embriagar de nuevo el ambiente.

Él al notarla abrzándosele cerró sus brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola con ternura, sintiendo la suavidad de esa piel contra la suya, el calor proveniente de ella, los brillos de ese pelo dorado.. No, no debía hacer lo que estaba haciendo, sus manos iban por caminos separados acariciando la espalda de ella, su rostro buscaba localizar el de ella.


	15. Ligeras Confesiones

_**Ligeras Confesiones**_

Alguien llamó a la puerta y él fue a abrir sin demasiado interés, estubo unos minutos en la puerta mientras ella observaba el suelo con un falso interés hasta que volvió a sentir aquella mirada carmesí cargada de ira sobre ella, se encogió ligeramente y fijo más su mirada en aquel suelo del mismo color. Él se acercó con pasos acelerados a ella y le agarró las muñecas elevándola unos cm. del suelo, los ojos de ella temblaron ligereamente al hacer contacto con aquella mirada.

Él la mantuvo así unos instantes hasta que, con fuerza, la lanzó sobre la cama llendo él tras ella colocándosele encima, la besó con rudeza sin siquiera mirarla hacíendole una leve herida en el labio inferior degustando el sabor de esa sangre en sus labios. La miró unos segundos, se veía tan increíblemente apetecible bajo él... Su mente no procesaba nada, su cuerpo actuaba solo. Besó esa piel dorada por la zona del cuello mientras una ágiles amnos la desprendían de las pocas prendas que la "cubrían" realizando un recorrido desdendente mientras ella simplemente se mantenía como una muñeca, inmóvil a aquel contacto tratando de no mostrar alteración alguna, sin embargo se traicionaba a si misma pues su cuerpo acabo reaccionando solo a las atenciones que le empezó a brindar su compañero con suma exactitud. As manos de él mantenían un cuidado especial para otra zona del cuerpo de la kunoichi y ella ya no pudo resistirlo más, sus labios liberaba sus reacciones a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo.

De nuevo el levantó la mirada y la observo, observó ese cuerpo que reaccionaba a sus atenciones, a aquellos ojos que le miraban sin expresión alguna y él se detuvo, apartándose a un lado enfadado consigo mismo por lo que acaba de hacer.

"Shu": ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dices anda? ¿Por qué no me detienes?

"Kaze": (incrporándose y abrazándolo por detrás, estando de rodillas quedando algo más elevada que él) ¿Por qué? No lo sé, fue lo que me indicaron, la razón por la que se te entregó mi vida no fue otra que para que una vez ocurriese algo así los demás pudiesen hacer lo mismo, porque de mi mente no se borra el momento que por primera vez te vi, el instante en que te encontré, el modo en que has cuidado de mi. Porque en algún lugar de mi corazón siempre anelé que ocurriese algo así...

él escuchaba a pesar de fingir no haceerlo, traba de hacer como si no oyera esas palabras tan suaves en su oído, notando los pechos de su compañera contra su espalda mientras sus manos hacían una expedición por su torso descendiendo en su trayecto. Trtando de no atender a esa mano que ladeo su rostro hacia el de ella, evitando pensar en esos labios que se fundian de nuevo con los suyos mientras poco a poco quedaba recostado sobre la cama mientras ella no dejaba de besarle.


	16. Somos Uno

_**Somos Uno**_

Sin darse apenas cuenta la piel de ambos aumentaba en contacto, ella le besaba y él la besaba a ella. Un juego de dominación en aquel juego que estaba cada vez más caldeado. Él sobre ella la observaba mientras las manos de ella recorrían su pecho memorizando cada línea de aquel torso, acercando sensualmente sus manos a una zona del Uchiha sin llegar a alcanzarla.

El Uchiha se moría en aquellas caricias de seda, se moría por saborear aquellos labios y liberar algún suspiro de ellos, sus ojos memorizaban cada expresión producida por la rubia, cada reacción cada ligero cambio. Ella mantenía sus ojos fijos en los de él, había visto tantas expresiones diferentes grabados en ellos que simplemente no podía dejar de observarlos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos, algo superó su capacidad y acabó cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Su compañero besaba y mimaba una parte del cuerpo de la kunoichi con suma delicadeza mientras una de sus manos dedicaba una atención similar a otra zona...

Él se detuvo en sus atenciones ante una mano que se cruzó entre sus labios y los de ella, ella abrió los ojos y le observó tiernamente, aquella señal fue el comienzo a una unión, la primera vez que ambos se hicieron uno de una forma tan diferente a las demás, desde que se conocieron ya eran uno, luchaban como si fuesen uno solo y eso los hacía en la pareja perfecta, sin embargo aquella era la primera vez que realmente ambos se hicieron uno con el otro.


	17. Cuando Tú Faltas

_**Cuando Tú Faltas**_

Ella ya sabía que pasaría por lo cual se mostró indiferente, actuando como siempre, él no recordaba nada de lo sucedido se pasó un par de días con dolor de cabeza, por el contrario los demás si sabían y las cosas habían ido cambiando. Ella evitaba permanecer con ninguno de los otros miembros a no ser que no tuviera más remedio y en tal caso evitaba que fuese durante demasiado tiempo, pasaba el rato en la habitación contemplando su arsenal de armas, sabía que no podría pasar mucho tiempo para que obtuviesen lo que tanto anhelaban. Su compañero cada vez pasaba menos tiempo a su lado, por unas o por otras siempre estaba con algún otro miembro de la organización, si por algún casual se cruzaba con ellos ella evitaba mirarlos y pasaba de largo. Sabía de sobras que regresaría a aquellas pesadillas, siempre la habían acompañado evidentemente seguirían haciéndolo, pero por una vez aquellas pesadillas formaron un sueño que acabó demasiado pronto.

A las pocas semanas de aquello su compañero fue enviado solo a una misión dada directamente por el líder, ella ya sabía que eso iba a ocurrir, conocía de la duración alargada que darían a aquella "misión", simplemente era una tapadera para que se asentara del lugar. Las cartas empezaban a mostrarse en aquel juego oculto. La oscuridad era la máxima presencia en todo el lugar, ruidos espeluznantes en cada rincón, sensaciones extrañas estuvieras donde estuvieras. Aquel lugar protegido parecía ser el único lugar a salvo de esas sensaciones, dónde había sensación de relax, donde aquel aroma permanecía, nunca se había dado cuenta de aquel aroma en la estancia. sonrió recordando el primer día que entró en aquella habitación...

Su tranquilidad se vio destruida en un instante provocando un sobresalto en ella, en la puerta se encontraba el elemento más cercano a ella en toda la organización. Un "Tama" sonriente se mostraba en la entrada de la habitación, era extraño, tenía la apariencia de un muchacho algo que la estremeció. Sonrió al verlo, sabía a que se debía su presencia ahí, pero ella guardaba cierto As en la manga.

Aquello ya había sido planeado con antelación, en menos de un minuto estaba con él encima firmemente agarrada y desarmada. Pronto volvió a notar aquello, de una forma completamente distinta, su cuerpo era un trapo a merced del otro, sus ojos eran el vacío pues su mente trataba de bloquear las escenas y el momento ocultándolo bajo mil imágenes distintas. De nuevo aquellas pesadillas sabían lo que vendría luego pues más figuras distinguió en la entrada. El mismo proceso repetido hasta la saciedad, su mente bloqueada en otros momentos evitando a toda costa pensar en un ahora, en un presente, su mente ya era experta en esa habilidad y era ejecutada con precisión sin fallo alguno.


	18. Mal Presentimiento

_**Mal Presentimiento**_

Desde el comienzo de aquella extraña misión un mal presentimiento lo atenazaba, si bien no era por la misión, ya llevaba con aquel extraño presentimiento desde hacía unas semanas. Había algo que se le escapaba, toda la organización había estado un tanto extraña. Por lo general realizar misiones solos era de lo más raro en la organización, por no decir que era la primera en su historia en que era llevada acabo, toda misión por simple que fuese era realizada por parejas y eso lo mosqueaba demasiado, decidió acabar cuanto antes con aquello para regresar pronto. Los días seguían transcurriendo y aquella sensación se le clavaba cada vez más en el pecho. Su antiguo compañero le había comentado algo, pero le dolía mucho la cabeza de la borrachera cuando lo hizo y no se acordaba, según aquel había hecho algo divertido una noche, que por fin había liberado sus cadenas o algo así, no sabía que quería decir con aquellas palabras.

Su misión había sido alargada dos días de más por orden de "Rei" algo que le preocupo aún más, le había mandado a una misión inútil, aquella misión era falsa, lo que la habían encomendado hacer no existía. Pero de todos modos tenía tres días de camino de regresó, fue entonces cuando comprendió lo que su compañero había querido indicarle, lo mismo que ella le indicó estando borracho, su mente negaba esa posibilidad mientras su cuerpo aceleraba aún más en su regreso.

En casi día y medio consiguió alcanzar las puertas de la organización, se había saltado las paradas y había ido acelerando el ritmo con el transcurso del tiempo y el incremento de un temor resultado del mal presentimiento. Al primero que se encontró fue al miembro más impresionante de todos debido a su aspecto, ni siquiera se detuvo a devolverle el saludo, paso de largo ingresando en el edificio, los siguientes fueron la inseparable pareja, uno creyente y el otro caza recompensas les devolvió un escueto saludo y siguió su camino, era demasiado extraño que ninguno se dignase a saludarse, finalmente se encontró con su antiguo compañero, este le miró y pasó por su lado sin cruzar palabra con él.

no pensó más y cruzó la puerta del cuarto usando el anillo, entró rápido analizando cada esquina sin alcanzar a ver a su compañera, dejó su mochila sobre un sofá del cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del baño, entró sin aviso alguno, enseguida notó aquél perfume rodeándole, aquella paz sosegándole. Su compañera se giró alarmada y lo vio en al puerta, una sonrisa se vio reflejada en sus ojos sin que su cara diese muestra de alteración nada más que para decirle si podía esperar su turno para bañarse. El simplemente retrocedió saliendo del baño cerrando tras de sí, el presentimiento amainó considerablemente pero algo quedaba, sabía que algo se le escapaba, pero haberla visto, de alguna forma había aliviado sobre manera aquella presión en su pecho sin entender el porqué, al menos no completamente.


	19. Obtención de Información

_**Obtención de Información**_

Hacía varios días de su regresó y estaba notando que algo no iba bien, había algo extraño en el ambiente, su compañera no salía prácticamente de la habitación y siempre mantenía un kunai cerca de sí, sus compañeros le saludaban al cruzarse y "Minami" evitaba hablarle, le miraba a los ojos tratando de decirle algo que el otro no conseguía descifrar. Además ella no le miraba a la cara, intercambiaba palabras sueltas si no tenía otro remedio que hacerlo y, por las noches, se quedaba acurrucada en uno de los sofás leyendo. Sabía que le evitaba, pero no entendí la razón, quizás se enfadase por irse de misión con ella o bien por cualquier otra cosa de mujeres que él no era capaz de comprender.

En ocasiones ella desaparecía para regresar como si de un muerto se tratase, él observaba y callaba, esperaba que ella confiese en él lo suficiente para contarle lo que le sucedía. Sin embargo los días pasaban sin que ella soltase prenda y eso lo inquietaba, si de casualidad la tocaba ella se apartaba con rapidez de él y eso le dolía por lo que decidió interrogar al único miembro en el que podía confiar. Sin embargo, tratar de sacarle algo fue más complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio, "Minami" acabó por contarle lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, el motivo de aquella extraña misión, se lo explicó de tal modo que podía imaginar la escena con facilidad, le mostró archivos de lo que pasó, y le explicó porque ella desaparece y regresa de nuevo con ese aspecto. Rápidamente aquel miedo se reflejó en su rostro, aquel rostro frío e imperturbable estaba desencajándose ante tal información, sabía que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, algunas hasta él habían participado, pero jamás pensó que pudieran hacer algo así a un miembro de la organización.

Su amigo le observaba con una mirada de comprensión, de cierta forma siempre habían estado conectados, por eso eran de las mejores parejas en la organización. Le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le indicó que se marchase a la habitación de "Sei" y que lo hiciera rápido. No se lo pensó mucho más, sabía que ella había salido poco antes que él y se temió lo peor. Se dirigió rápidamente a la estancia y entró con rapidez encontrándose una escena que destrozo su alma.


	20. Alma Rota

_**Alma Rota**_

No podía creer, no quería creer lo que estaba viendo, ella se encontraba recostada sobre la cama con "Sei" encima de ella recorriéndola por completa, ella tenía la expresión vacía, miró hacia él rompiéndole el alma sin que el otro interrumpiese su trabajo. No pensó, no controló, se acercó empujando al otro a un lado de la cama y la agarro a ella de la muñeca tirando de ella, sacándola de esa habitación desnuda, llevándola por los pasillos cruzándose con los demás sin importar que mirasen o que dijesen, a mitad de camino se desprendió de su capa cubriéndola con ella y alzándola a modo nupcial continuando con el camino, ella no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, su interior había muerto en el mismo instante en que lo vio en la puerta del cuarto, en el segundo en que su piel contactó con la de él.

Entraron al cuarto y él la depositó con sumo cuidado en uno de los sofás, quedando de cuclillas frente a ella observándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que esta le observase de igual modo a pesar de sus intentos por evitar ese contacto visual con él. Él alzó su mano para acariciar con el dorso aquel rostro que tembló ligeramente ante el contacto. Los ojos de ella permanecían inexpresivos, cristalizándose por momentos mientras unas lágrimas se derramaban desde ellos siguiendo un delicado recorrido por su rostro hasta su cuello. Él no podía resistirlo y acercó su rostro al de ella, lamiendo de forma delicada aquellas lágrimas realizando su mismo recorrido hasta el cuello de ella. Está inclino un poco la cabeza hacia el lado del cuello en que este dedicaba pequeños besos, él se separó de ella y la observó las lágrimas habían cesado y un sonrojo algo notorio se reflejaba en el rostro de la kunoichi que pronto lo alejó de ella con las manos, pidiéndole que se alejase de ella.

Él, precisamente él había tenido que ser quien apareciera en la puerta, no quería que él supiera de ello, no quería que supiese de su pasado, él no, era la única persona en demasiado tiempo que había sido amable con ella y no quería que supiese aquello, y muchísimo menos de aquel modo.

Él sabía que seguía sin saber nada de ella, pero tampoco consideraba de importancia saberlo pues ni siquiera él le había contado nada sobre sí mismo, en realidad sabía más de ella que ella de él. Pero verla así, desecha, no, no podía verla en ese estado, cuanto más la observaba regresando aquellas lágrimas a bañar su rostro y él no poder acercarse más se rompía su alma.


	21. Carmesí

_**Carmesí**_

Él lo notó, ya había sentido aquella sensación, ya había saboreado aquella piel, no sabía cuando, no sabía por qué. Se acercó a ella y volviendo a alzarla a pesar de los golpes procesados por esta en su pecho la depositó en la cama introduciéndola entre las sábanas de seda moradas, acercó una silla y la colocó cerca de la cama para poder velarla y que ella pudiese descansar por fin, segura. Sin embargo ella, encogida entre las sabanas, no apartaba la mirada de él. Con timidez sacó una mano de entre las sabanas hasta alcanzar una de las de él, entrelazando los dedos, él la miró y le mostró una mueca casi considerada sonrisa al tiempo que emanaba de sus labios un delicado "perdóname". La chica le miró y mostró una de sus sonrisas incorporándose y acercándose a él abrazándose a su cuello para indicar, del mismo modo, un muy suave y delicado "gracias" en el oído de él, el cual rodeó la cintura de ella estrechándola y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Ése contacto, respirar su aroma la dejaba fuera de combate, se sentía lo peor por estar abrazando a un ser tan dulce como él, tenía miedo a contaminarlo de su impureza. Su cuerpo inconscientemente empezó a temblar entre los brazos de él, cuando quiso apartarla para mirarle a los ojos ella se aferró más a él. Fue entonces como si de un fogonazo en su mente una escena se mostró ante los ojos carmesí, la estrechó un poco más y un par de escenas más, no las entendía, no era posible que... no, no era posible, pero si no era posible todo aquello no habría sucedido. Sin miedo sin preámbulos la separó escasos milímetros de él y la beso siendo correspondido el beso. Éste sonrió como nunca había sonreído en toda su existencia.

Una mano se posó en su hombro alterándolo ligeramente, Kisame se encontraba a su lado con una cuenco de agua enrojecida cerca de él, se incorporó ligeramente, no entendía que hacía ahí Kisame, no sabía cuando había ido con él de nuevo al país de la niebla, desde que se conocieron nunca habían entrado allí. Se tocó la frente y vio que estaba vendada, miró sus manos ligeramente manchadas de su propia sangre y miró aún más confuso a su compañero. Éste lo miró y le explicó lo sucedido, que saliendo de los bosques fueron atacados y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo había mantuvo inconsciente hasta entonces. Itachi se frotó los ojos cansado y lo observó, así que todo aquello había sido un sueño producto de su inconsciencia... ¿o no?


End file.
